


In the Log

by Red



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Crash Landing, Flash Fic, Gen, Off-Camera S3, Rebel Operations, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/pseuds/Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the B7 Friday "women save the day" challenge. Klyn's willing to do just about anything to get off of Jevron--even if it means branching out into the salvaging business, and watching Deva get a bit faint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Log

Even if it was the first remotely unusual reading the sensors had picked up in months, and even if investigating these matters was exactly why they'd developed the sensor network in the first place, she knew already what he'd say when she reported the crash. 

"No, that's all right, Klyn. Leave it, we'll just put it in the log." 

Log it in what, she always wanted to ask. This pile of bolts and off-brand Tarriel cells you mucked together? What Deva could do with a heap of half-corroded flight computers was admirable, but too often he was like this: smoothing his hair in that anxious, too-refined way; acting as if they were on a proper base, complete with revolutionaries in matching uniforms. 

They couldn't keep leaving it. Klyn was trained in communications, not salvaging. But anyone could see they were only a few decimated ships away from a whole, and she had never planned on staying around playing Fearless Leader for what passed for rebels on Jevron. 

"It was a rather excessive use of Federation power against one planet-hopper," she said. "It's not far." And besides, salvaging was closer to Deva's idea of a good time than anything else on this godforsaken planet.

So in the end, it wasn't difficult at all, convincing him to come out in the flier.

\---

As a precaution, she'd already sent out a falsified report in Federation code. 

"Complete destruction." The usual administrative jargon. "All crew deceased." 

When they got to the site, it seemed unsettlingly accurate--half the ship was at the bottom of a quarry, and in the cockpit there was blood. A lot of blood, and Deva made a nervous little sound, rushed to the pilot. 

Klyn glanced away, quick to focus on anything but Deva fussing over a corpse. She settled on the main-drive controls. They appeared operable. Were it compatible with what was back at base, they might have a chance out--and she wouldn't have to worry about someone as ridiculously soft as Deva on a planet like this. Klyn was no hardened rebel herself; but where did he even come from, to be so cautious in theory yet so vulnerable in practice?

He was going on, "I think he'll be all right, if we get him back quickly," and, "Do you realize who this is? You're a hero, Klyn." 

"Well, perhaps you'll remember this, next time you want to 'log it in the record,'" she said. And as she helped steady the pilot, Deva grinned over at her. 

"I doubt it will ever be this practical for the rebellion, but maybe I will." 

She doubted he would, but she smiled back. With a proper leader and a working ship, they would be off this backwater planet. The destination mattered little.

And it wasn't as if there was anywhere worse than this.


End file.
